


7 things

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy jesteś zakochany, dostrzegasz same zalety drugiej osoby. Kiedy kochasz, widzisz jej niedoskonałości. Rzeczy, których nienawidzisz…</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 things

_First  
_            Jesteś taki próżny, wiesz? Wszyscy na początku się z tego śmialiśmy i nikt nie widział w tym nic złego, ale jesteś taki próżny, a ja mam tego dość. Tego, że codziennie spędzasz godzinę przed lustrem, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie i podziwiając swoją urodę. Dlaczego to robisz? Czy aż tak wygląd jest dla ciebie ważny? Dlaczego więc w ogóle jesteś ze mną…?  
 _Second  
_            Jesteś niepewny i to mnie boli. Nienawidzę tego, że nie wiesz, co do mnie czujesz. Nie jesteś tego pewny – swojej miłości. Czym mnie to czyni? Jestem tylko zabawką, eksperymentem, ciekawostką,  _zabiciem czasu_? Czym czyni to nasz związek – o ile można tu mówić o związku?  
 _Third  
_            Nienawidzę tego, że sprawiasz, że się uśmiecham. Wystarczy twoje spojrzenie w moją stronę, lekkie uniesie kącika ust, nieznaczny dotyk czy samo poczucie twojego zapachu – i się uśmiecham. Nie powinno tak być, skoro cię nienawidzę.  
 _Fourth  
_            Nienawidzę tego, że sprawiasz, że płaczę. Wystarczy twoje spojrzenie skierowane do innej osoby. Twój uśmiech skierowany do innej osoby. To, że dotykasz kogoś innego niż mnie. Nienawidzę cię za to, że znowu płaczę.  
 _Fifth  
_            Twoje tatuaże są kolejną rzeczą, której nienawidzę. Są tak piękne na twoim idealnym ciele i nie mogę znieść tego, jak cudownie z nimi wyglądasz. Są częścią ciebie – bardziej niż ja. Nienawidzę tego, że mam ochotę ich dotykać. Zwłaszcza tego czarnego serduszka na twoim biodrze.  
 _Sixth  
_            Nienawidzę tego, że palisz. Śmierdzisz tym dymem, kiedy pochylasz się nade mną i nienawidzę tego, że mi to  _nie_  przeszkadza. Nienawidzę tego, że podnieca mnie widok ciebie, opartego o mur, z papierosem między ustami.  
 _And seventh thing I hate the most that you do…_  
           Sprawiasz, że cię kocham.  
   
           Niall spojrzał na Zayna, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie nie powinien tego wszystkiego mówić. Widok tęczówek chłopaka, które zaszły łzami, sprawił, że Niallowi serce zabiło mocniej, więc wziął oddech i ponownie otworzył usta.  
 - I myślę, że powinienem wspomnieć też o siedmiu rzeczach, które w tobie kocham. 

 _First  
_            Uwielbiam twoje oczy. Ciemne i głębokie, takie, w których mógłbym utonąć. Wpatrzone we mnie z uczuciem, którego nie potrafię opisać, a co dopiero pojąć.  
 _Second  
_            Uwielbiam twój uśmiech. Jest idealny w każdym calu; najbardziej uwielbiam ten nieśmiały. Ten, którym obdarzyłeś mnie tuż przed tym, zanim po raz pierwszy mnie pocałowałeś.  
 _Third  
_            Uwielbiam to, że sprawiasz, że się uśmiecham. Jesteś jedynym, który potrafi wywołać uśmiech na mojej twarzy w każdym momencie – nie ważne, jak bardzo zmęczony, zły czy smutny jestem. Stałeś się moim prywatnym słońcem czy czymś w tym rodzaju.  
 _Fourth  
           _Uwielbiam to, że potrafisz ze mną płakać. Że kiedy jest źle, potrafisz usiąść ze mną pod kocem, włączyć muzykę – najczęściej Michaela, bo wiesz, że go uwielbiam – i po prostu płakać.  
 _Fifth  
_            Uwielbiam twoje włosy. Są ciemne i gęste, i jedwabiście gładkie w dotyku, a mogę dotykać ich często. Lubię wplatać w nie palce i mierzwić twoją układaną godzinami fryzurę i wiem, że tylko ja mogę to zrobić.  
 _Sixth  
_            Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki mnie całujesz. Nie ważne, czy jest to delikatne muśnięcie warg czy pełen namiętności pocałunek, bo za każdym razem jest idealnie i hipnotyzujesz mnie swoimi ustami tak bardzo, że czasami nie wiem jak się nazywam. Uzależniłeś mnie od swoich pocałunków.  
 _And seventh thing I like the most that you do…_  
           Sprawiasz, że cię kocham.


End file.
